072814tethysthiago
GA: | Tethys makes her way back to the infirmary to see if Thiago is awake yet. | TA: He has not. GA: | She takes a seat next to his bed. | GA: | "| Ugh, you stupid fishy fuck. |" | GA: | "| Come on, wake up already. You got your ass handed to you, but now's not the time to be comatose. |" | TA: Thiago groans weakly. GA: | Tethys groans back at him. | TA: Thiago groans right back, a little louder and gruffly. GA: | Tethys groans so loud. | TA: Groaning intensifies. GA: | "| You're an idiot. |" | TA: Thiago laughs. "Ow." He winces. GA: | "| You could have died. |" | TA: "But I didn't. He wouldn't kill me... / I had gathered that much." GA: | "| Yes, but he damn near came close. |" | GA: | "| It was very worrying to see you not even fighting back, you doofus. |" | TA: "Closer... than I thought... I'll admit. Sorry... / In retrospect, I don't know what I thought..." TA: Thiago looks at Tethys. TA: "I was so scared." GA: | "| Yeah, so was I. I thought Darmok was going to gut you like a fish. |" | TA: "I'm glad you were with me. / I don't know what would have happened if not." GA: | "| Well, you probably would have bled out on the floor. It seems noone else is tough enough to resist Darmok physically. |" | TA: "Hey, I have a lot of blood you know." GA: | "| Yes, and Darmok has a lot of fist. |" | TA: "Yes..." He winces again. GA: | "| Why did you do that, anyway? What were you possibly intending to accomplish by getting beaten to a pulp? |" | TA: "I thought he would see reason, honestly..." He realizes how dumb this sounds. GA: | "| Pshyeah, right, he'll see a reason to believe you're suicidal. |" | TA: 3=:| TA: "I would have died if not for you, Tethys." GA: | "| ...Yes, you probably would have. |" | TA: "I'm so sorry." He looks like he could crai :C GA: | "| It's okay. Just don't do something so crazy again, ok- |" Tethys pauses. "| Shit, I think I just went red for you. |" | GA: | "| Fuck, that's not something to say out loud. |" | TA: Thiago blushes a bright violet. "Really? I... uh.. well... um..." his voice gets quieter... "To be honest, Tethys, I always, well..." GA: | "| Wow, seriously? |" | GA: | "| Why didn't you say anything? Jeez, guess I'm going to be dumping Vyllen. |" | TA: "Well, I've always kind of bounced back and forth." TA: ((it was gonna be more elaborate than that but would have been a lil insulting so i dropped it)) GA: | "| Well, I was always black until this point, though I'm a pretty consistent person. |" | TA: "I don't think I've ever been more grateful... / grateful to know someone and care for them." GA: | "| Cool, I feel that thing you just said too. |" | TA: He chuckes and winces again. GA: | She turns a bit blue and laughs a little. | TA: He takes her hand in his AWESOME METAL GRIP GA: | She holds it with her strong +3 physique normal hand. | TA: He does not feel it because he's PART ROBOT TA: Or does he hold on TA: Nope. They totes feel it. He winces twice. GA: | She sighs. "| I just don't get why Darmok has it out for you. Besides the whole pirate thing, you haven't even done anything! |" | TA: "I don't know either, but at least now he..." Sudden realization dawns. TA: "Oh god did that really happen? did he...? GA: | "| What, the spade thing? Yes, he did that. |" | TA: "Oh, fuck my life! Seriously fuck me!" GA: | "| No, I think you should recover first. |" | GA: | "| I mean unless you really need it now.|" | TA: "Fuck that guy and fuck all he stands for! Fuck!" He's freakin ooooout. GA: | "| Whoa, hey, maybe it was just a joke. |" | GA: | "| He has a pretty sick sense of humor. |" | TA: He brings his hand up and his face stings when he touches the spade. "Oh god what have I done? Why me?" GA: | "| I dunno. He probably senses some latent evil inside of you with his super clown powers. |" | TA: He shakes his head. "I must be the worst bad guy existing." GA: | "| You don't seem to be that bad. Well, except for the part where you wanted to kill me. But that's over, I hope. |" | TA: He brings a hand to her cheek. "I never wanted to kill you, asshole." GA: | "| Oh. But you said it, like, a lot. |" | TA: He rolls his eyes. GA: | "| Maybe he just really didn't like Pirates of the Carribbean and is taking it out on you. |" | TA: He wraps his hand around the back of her neck and pulls her to his lips. Where doing this man. GA: | "| Hahah, okay. |" | GA: | She totally makes out with him. | GA: | It's so romantic. | TA: So hot. TA: This scene has lost all seriousness. GA: | what were you expecting with me as a part of it lmao | TA: Haha I know that's why it's awesome. TA: Besides it can't be homestuck if we aren't breaking the 4th wall. GA: | obviously | GA: | lmao are we done here? | GA: | u poest | TA: Haha sure leaving the comments. GA: | kk | TA: well how does she leave TA: or does it matter? TA: fuck it GA: | lol | TA: gg lief GA: | gg |